


Dad

by Andie_ZIR



Series: A Fenton Now Stark [4]
Category: Danny Phantom, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Tony gets a new nickname, just cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie_ZIR/pseuds/Andie_ZIR
Summary: Just a small drabble for between A New World and the next fic.





	Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble for between A New World and the next fic.

Rylie had been home from school one day, in the workshop, when Tony asked the question. It was totally unexpected on Rylie’s part, and it actually made her stop and think for a moment.   
  


“You know, the boys call me dad. Why don’t you?”   
  


The raven-haired woman frowned, looking into her adoptive fathers brown eyes. “I… Tony…” She sighed. “I just… Even though he’s not who he used to be… He’s still my dad. I can’t just replace seventeen years of memories,” she explained, running a hand through her hair. “Does… Does it bother you that I don’t call you dad?”   
  


“I get it, Rylie,” he replied, giving her a warm smile. “And no, it doesn’t bother me. I was just wondering, kiddo. Don't worry about it.”   
  


Rylie sighed again. “If… If you're sure…” She would be finding something to call him later.   
  


* * *

  
She was writing a paper when it happened.  
  


“Hey, Tony, is there any toner in the printer- OH MY GOD!” Rylie exclaimed. “I know  _ exactly  _ what to call you!”   
  


“What do you mean by that, kiddo?” Tony replied from under one of his cars.   
  


“Toner. I’m going to call you Toner now.”


End file.
